


Tonight You Call Me Mama

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Mama/Daddy Kink, Mpreg, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, sex toy, trans!Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: A heavily pregnant Edward Nygma really wants to top his husband.





	Tonight You Call Me Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayyyluigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/gifts).



> Note: This is the second of my Christmas fic gifts! 
> 
> To: @gayyyluigi I LOVE YOU! You were my first role-playing partner and the only one I’ve been consistent with ever since. I don’t know how my days would be without you and the amazing stories we write together. Having you in my life has helped me through some really hard times and I can’t thank you enough for that. So I’m thanking you with smut! It’s only proper! 
> 
> You sent me a prompt for “Anything Mpreg”. So here it is!!

Oswald wouldn’t have left home today had Edward not begged him to buy him a carton of caramel brownie ice cream from his favorite creamery on the other side of the city, but Oswald would do anything for his pregnant husband. He doesn’t like leaving him alone so close to the due date for the birth of their daughter, but he couldn’t say no when Edward pouted like a sweet little puppy about his frozen snack.

He returns home, a paper bag full of ice cream, to find his heavily pregnant husband wanting for him in the kitchen.

“Edward, you should be in bed,” Oswald says, resting the bag on the kitchen counter.

“I’m so tired of being in bed, especially without you in it with me.”

“Well,” Oswald chuckles, “You were the one who had a craving for ice cream, making me drive miles just to get the one you love.”

“I know that.” Edward waddles up to Oswald, hands on his round belly. “And I appreciate it, but now I realize that that was a mistake.”

“So you don’t want the ice cream?” Oswald asks. He doesn’t mind if Edward isn’t in the mood for it anymore. It did take him more than thirty minutes to get it for him, and Ed could always have some later.

“Yes, I do want it, but it wasn’t what I really wanted and I guess I was using the ice cream as a distraction for what I want more.” He takes Oswald’s hands and rests them on his belly. “My hormones have been all over the place.”

“I’ve noticed,” Oswald says with a chuckle in his throat.

Edward steps closer, biting his bottom lip as he guides Oswald in caressing his baby bump. “I’ve been so horny lately. My underwear has been so wet and I had to change them twice today,” he confesses.

Edward tried masturbating while Oswald was out getting the ice cream, but he could barely touch his clit the way he wanted to from around his pregnant belly.

“I miss being inside you, Oswald,” he adds, voice thick and eyes smoky with desire. “I miss putting on my cock and fucking you into the mattress.”

Oswald swallows hard, tight hole pulsing as he remembers the way Edward would pound into him with his strap-on. “I— I miss that too.” He rubs circles on Edward’s stomach, feeling the baby moving inside. “But I don’t think you could fit the straps right now or if this is even a good idea with you being so pregnant. Wouldn’t your back be in agony trying to thrust against me? I don’t want you to have any unnecessary pain, my love.” He brings his hand up and cups Edward’s cheek. “We can always keep doing it the way we have.”

“But that’s not what I want.” He lays his hand over the one Oswald has on his cheek and leans his head into the touch a little more. “That’s not what’s been on my mind for days,” he whispers. “And my back feels fine. I’ve been carrying this weight for months. I’m used to it… Besides, I wouldn’t be too rough. I’d go slow and gently.” He slides Oswald’s hand to his lips and kisses it softly. “Let me fuck you, Oswald. I bet this belly will look amazing from a different angle.”

“What angle would that be?” he asks, a sly smirk gracing his face.

“The one when you’re on your back with my cock entering you over and over and over again.”

“You didn’t really describe any angle,” Oswald says playfully arching a brow.

“I know,” Edward whispers. “But why explain it when you can just see it.”

“You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you?” Oswald’s hand slid under Edward’s belly and he palms the front of his pants.

“You know I am,” he purrs. “And you’re one too.”

Oswald hums with delight and smiles up at the taller man, squeezing his hand around his sex little more, watching Edward’s body tremble. How could he say no to Edward’s request? How can he not even try to give his gorgeous husband what he's yearning for? “Okay,” he agrees. “Maybe— maybe we could figure something out.

Edward beams and steals a quick kiss from Oswald. “I've already figured something out,” he murmurs, grinding a little against Oswald’s hand.

“You have?”

“Mhm,” he hums with a nod. “I bought a new toy.” He smiles coyly and moves Oswald’s hands back to his belly. “It’s a strapless strap-on.”

Oswald blinks, tipping his head curiously to the right. “A what?”

“A strap-on that has no straps to cut into all my baby fat,” he chortled at the comment. “It’s in the bedroom right now.” He links their arms together, excited to finally show Oswald what he had bought for them.

“Hold on.” Oswald unhooks their arms and goes to put the ice cream in the freezer. “Okay, now we can go.”

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

Once up to their bedroom, Edward shows Oswald the new toy he had bought. With three vibrating penetrators, the emerald colored strapless strap-on is perfectly designed for both partner's satisfaction. The first of the inserts at the back of the toy is a beaded anal tickler for that backdoor stimulation Edward greatly enjoys. Another is a smooth G-spot shaft which is a large, insertable bulb in the middle of the toy which Edward will hold in place with his vaginal muscles. It will give his sweet spot that attention he craves with each plunge he takes inside his husband. Lastly is the seven inch curved, rippled shaft for Oswald’s pleasure, angled just right to plow against his sensitive prostate almost endlessly. There is also a clitoral pad with bold ridges so as Edward thrusts he’ll receive pleasure on his bundle of nerves hands-free.

“This is the oddest dildo I’ve ever seen,” Oswald comments, observing the sex toy like it was a newly found alien specimen. It definitely looked like something out of this world. “How does this work? Won’t it slip out?”

“My muscles hold it in place and you know how strong they are,” Edward says with a wink, taking the toy back from his husband.

“That’s very true,” Oswald agrees, laughing at Edward’s playfulness. “I do know that.”

“So can we try it, or have I scared you away? I can understand if you think this it’s odd.”

“Oh no… you haven’t scared me away and I think the toy is an interesting find. I’m intrigued by you and all of this.” Oswald gives Edward a loving kiss on the lips. “Just give me a few minutes and we can start.

“Alright.” Edward rubs his nose over Oswald’s.

“How about you get the bed ready for us while you wait for me?”

“Okay!” He kisses Oswald again and again before allowing him to go into the bathroom.

While Oswald was gone, Edward removes the fluffy comforter from the bed, along with the decorative pillows, and stacks them neatly on the chaise lounge behind him. He then takes a bottle of lube out of the top drawer of their nightstand before stripping out of his clothing. He wants Oswald to have a visual treat the instant he steps back into the room.

A few moments pass and Oswald comes out of the bathroom in nothing but his robe to find Edward waiting for him naked on the bed, slowly rubbing his full belly and gazing at him seductively. “Oh, aren’t you a delicious sight.”

Edward giggles, cheeks blooming with color. “I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

“How could I not after stepping into a room with such a beauty waiting for me.” He walks up to the bed and strokes his hand through the loose curls in Edward’s hair. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky too.” Edward slips the knot out of Oswald’s robe and opens it to reveal Oswald’s hard thick cock. The tip is blushing and leaking already. “I’m the luckiest man to have someone like you.” Edward wraps his long fingers around Oswald’s cock, tracing his thumb over the wet head. “Who loves me just the way I am,” he added, pumping his loose fist.

“Ah,” Oswald moans when Edward started to tease his cock. “I’d — I’d never want to ch-change a thing about you, Ed. You’re absolutely perfect.” He regrettably removes Edward’s hand from his cock and helps his pregnant husband up to his feet, supporting his back so that it doesn’t feel strained.

“My back is fine,” Edward assures him.

“I know. It’s just out of habit I suppose, but if it does start to get too much you can lay on your side and we can finish that way.”

“I really need to see you under me. I want to look at your face and gaze into your eyes as you slip into bliss.”

Oswald’s face burns a hot shade of pink. That statement alone only made him want this man more.“Okay, my dear,” he clears his throat, wiping his sweaty hands on the robe.”Whatever makes you happy and comfortable.”

“Thank you, Oswald…” Edward says, then a wicked smirk stretches across his face. He was ready to get started and he had all the control. “You know what would make me really happy.” He slowly drags the tip of his fingers along his long, slender neck, then over his smooth chest and around his belly— showing off every curve and stretch mark on his body.

Oswald stares attentive, hypnotized by the hand traveling down Edward’s luscious skin. “I—I have a f-feeling I do.”

Edward takes Oswald face by cupping his hand under his chin and squeezing his cheeks so that his lips pucker out. “I want you face down in the bed with your ass in the air.”

He needs Oswald in this position first so he can prepare him to take his cock.

Oswald’s body trembles and his cock ached more as Edward took hold of his face so dominantly. He knows exactly what game Ed wants to play. “Y-yes, daddy.”

“No, no.” Edward slowly rubs his round belly, baby moving actively inside with Edward’s increased heart rate and sexual drive. “Tonight you call me mama.”

Oswald gulped. Edward was exhuming a sexual confidence he hasn’t seen since the last time Ed fucked him senseless. “Yes, mama,” he corrected himself. And like an obedient puppy, Oswald took off the rest of his robe and climbed into the bed, taking the position Edward wanted him in.

Edward lays his hands on Oswald’s pale cheeks and squeezes them gently. “I know I promised not to be rough tonight, but I can’t help but put a little color on these.”

“Please, mama, I beg you to.”

“You beg me to?“ Edward echoes, caressing soothing circles over Oswald’s thicc round booty.

“Yes, sir, I do!”

“Anything my naughty boy wants.” He circled Oswald’s ass once more before crashing his hand down on his cheeks— one good smack to leave a bushing red mark. His smile only widens as he watches the cheeks jiggle.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Oswald digs his nails into the mattress, body rippling with pleasure waves of pain. “Yes, m-mama!”

“Good boy,” he says pleased at the reaction he coaxed out of Oswald.

All the fun is quickly put on hold, however, when Edward suddenly grabs onto his belly as it tightens with a contraction.

“Ahhh…” Ed cries out, closing his eyes tightly and starts his breathing exercise— wincing in pain.

Oswald immediately turns around the moment he heard Edward yell. “Edward, are you alright?” He asks, concern edging his voice. He scoots forward and coaches his husband with the breathing. “You can get through it,” he says calmly, rubbing Edward’s back.

The baby could really come at any moment. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this?

A minute passes, and Ed lets out a few quick short breaths before the contraction subsided. “I’m… I’m fine.” He slowly stands up straight, hands circling his globe-like stomach. “It was just a little one like yesterday and now it’s over.”

“Should we stop?”

“No, no,” Edward insists. “We don’t have to stop. We just have to go a little faster.”

“Are you sure, Ed? The baby could be coming now.”

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s all okay,” Edward promises. “I’d know if she was coming, trust me. We just have to do this a little faster. That’s all.”

“So no more foreplay?” Oswald asks, disappointedly, but he was only being playful.

“Oh, baby,” Edward puts a hand on his wide hips and shift his weight to the right. “There’s always time for foreplay,” he says in his most sultry voice.

Oswald felt a shiver tingle down his spine when Edward spoke so sexy. He will have to keep an eye on Edward, but if Ed says he’s fine Oswald will take him at his word. He quickly turns around and gets back into position with his ass in the air.

Once Oswald has settled in his place again, Edward gives him one more slap across his blushed cheeks.

“Ah! You’re right.” Oswald’s cock spurted a short stream of cum on to the bed sheet. “There’s always time for foreplay.”

##  ***  
** ***  
*******

After a bit of dirty talk, and squeezing Oswald’s balls as Edward fucked him with lube slickened fingers to open his greedy hole, Edward’s clit was throbbing for attending and the inside of his thighs was wetter than a fanfic omega’s.

“Oh, Ed, it never ceases to amaze me at how good at that you are,” Oswald pants and collapses flat on the stomach. His body quivers as he catches his breath to calm herself so he can help Edward with the sex toy.

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“As the partner who’s always a whore for you, I shouldn’t be surprised at how good you are,” Oswald chuckles, sluggishly lifting himself up from the bed.

Edward smiles and leans in to kiss Oswald passionately, holding the weight of his low hanging belly.

They giggle and grin a little more than kiss as Oswald’s hands join Edward in touching his stomach.

“You’re so beautiful all knocked up with my baby.” He traces his finger along the stretch marks on the side of Edward’s stomach. “I bet she’s been moving around in there a lot. She knows her mom and dad are having fun.”

“Yes, she definitely has,” Edward murmurs, still nipping at Oswald’s lips.

As they kiss, Oswald’s hand bushes over Edward’s thick thighs and he caresses the sensitive inner skin. Edward was so wet between them that there would be no need for lube to insert the toy inside him. He’ll only need a little on the anal beads and on the shaft of course, but that’s for Oswald’s pleasure.

“Are you ready to put your cock on, my dear?” he asks, sliding his hand up Edward’s drenched thigh and dips his finger between his sweet pussy lips. He traces circles around the clit, giving his husband the touch he’s wanted since he tried masturbating by himself earlier.

“Ah…” Edward moans sweetly, putting his hands on Oswald’s shoulders to support himself. He whimpers again, grinding against Oswald’s finger as his grip tightens on his husband’s shoulders. He opens his legs a little more, readying himself to be filled with the toy.

Oswald rests his brow against Edward’s and adds his middle finger inside, sliding Ed’s pink bundle of nerves between them— squeezing just a little. “Does mama like that?” Oswald asks, warm breath fogging his lover’s glasses. “Do you like it when your naughty boy plays with your little cock?”

“Ah… mmm… yes,” he crooned breathlessly.

“I knew you did.” He steals a kiss from his shivering lover and wraps his free hand around Edward’s wrist. “Can you stand up straight so I can help you put on your cock?”

Edward nods and stood up straight from anchoring himself on Oswald’s shoulder.

Oswald removes his fingers from Edward’s wet pussy and licked them clean before picking up the toy that was resting on the bed, then the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He tilts into Edward’s stomach and peppers it with kisses as he pops off the top of the bottle.

“You mean so much to me, did you know that Edward?” Oswald hums, pressing his lips again and again on Edward’s warm flesh— even placing one kiss just in time to feel the baby kick against him.

“Oh,” both men yelp in surprise, feeling the strong energy of their child at the same time.

“I guess she didn’t want you to forget about her,” Edward says gleefully, radiating with joy at this moment.

“How could I forget about her when she makes such a bold statement like that.” Oswald bushes his lips over the place the baby has kicked. “Daddy loves you too.” He continues to kiss every inch of Edward’s pregnant belly, as he put a little lube on the anal stimulator and covers the shaft.

Edward combs his fingers through Oswald’s raven hair as he hums in bliss from all the attention his baby bump is getting. “Oswald you’re so good to me.”

“I don’t know any other way to treat you.” Oswald encourages Edward to open his legs a little more by touching both of his thighs and he aligns the G-spot shaft with Edward’s vaginal opening, sliding it carefully inside him.

“Mmm.” He shifts his hips to adjust the toy to a comfortable position. It was a tight fit and took a few moments for Edward’s muscle to get used to holding it in place. The anal tickler felt a little strange at first, but he got used to it as well. It was almost like one of Oswald’s fingers.

“How does that feel?” Oswald asks, rubbing Edward’s soft ass.

“I feel so full.” He closes his legs to help hold the toy in place.

“You like your new cock?”

“Yes, it feels good already.”

“I like your new cock too.” Oswald kisses the tip of the shaft. “I think it’s handsome on you.”

Edward’s cheeks blush with color and he quickly kisses Oswald, cupping the nape of his neck. When Oswald parts his lips, Edward slips his tongue inside, gently flicking it over his husband’s.

Oswald caresses his hands over Edward’s round belly, feeling pride as his baby moves inside.

“Ah,” Edward moans softly, clenching his muscles around the toy. “Are are you ready for me, Oswald?”

“Yes,” he breathes, lips barely touching. He steals another kiss, then another, nipping at Edward’s sweet bottom lip.

“You don’t seem ready by the way you keep kissing me,” Edward giggles between Oswald’s loving kisses.

“I am ready.” Edward presses their lips together again and again before finally putting a gap between them. “I promise I’m ready. It's just that you tasted so good I couldn’t get enough.”

“Well, Oswald.” Edward gently pushes him down into the bed and grabs him by the hips to pull him closer to the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you with my cock until you can’t get enough.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Oswald lifts his legs and reaches under himself to hold his cheeks separated so that Edward can easily slip inside his open hole— helping his love any way he can.

Moaning softly, Edward takes hold of the toy, rigid and thick between his thighs, and strokes it to spread the lube. It moves inside him with every stroke he takes. “Ah! This… this feels so fucking good.”

Having never had anything sitting directly on his G-spot, and being so horny for days, Edward really isn’t sure how long he’s going to last once he starts thrusting into Oswald, but he’s going to hold out as long as he can. This isn’t about only pleasing himself.

He matches himself up with Oswald’s eager hole and slowly slips inside him.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Oswald arches his back, feeling every ridge of the shaft brush against his inner walls as his ass is stitched a little more to take the thickness of the toy. He shifts his hips to find the most comfortable position and the tip hits against his prostate. “Ah, Ed…” His body shivers slightly.

“Does that feel nice?” Edward croons, slowly rolling his hips.

“Yes, yes, it does.”

“Good!” Edward supports his lower back as he starts to snap his hips a little faster, anal beads entering him with every thrust.

Bliss washes over Oswald’s face as the perfect curvature of the toy penetrates is sweet spot dead on. He lets go of his cheeks and grips at the bedding as he rolls his hips just in time to take Ed’s impact.

“You’re so beautiful…. So, so beautiful,” Edward pants. Oswald’s O-face, while his cock rips through his ass, is exactly what Ed needed to see.

Ever since Edward’s stomach has gotten bigger, Oswald had been the one entering him. Now things have turned and Ed is in the position he loves most, plowing his cock inside his husband over and over again. Oh, how he missed being the top.

Oswald suddenly lays his hands on Edward’s belly, rubbing as he takes hit after hit from Ed’s silicone dick. “Ah… ah!” The baby is so active inside and he loves the way he could feel her as his body is drowning in intense pleasure.

The only thing Edward misses is being able to watch his cock slid in and out of Oswald. His big pregnant belly is keeping him from the sight. Nevertheless, the toy inside him is doing its job at giving him the most intense pleasure in his sensitive areas at the same time. His clit throbs on the ridges pad at the base of the dildo. His muscles pulse hard and fast around the G-spot bulb inserted inside him, drenching it with the liquid of his sex. The toy is no real replacement for Oswald’s cock, that’s for sure, but it’s damn good at its job.

“Ah, ah…” Sweat mists at Edward’s brow, curling the hair that has fallen in his face. His hands dig into his hips as he continues to support his lower back with every lunge into Oswald’s ass. “I’m gonna cum, Oswald.” He thrusts again and again, feeling his stomach muscles tighten as if another contraction was approaching. He hope that’s not the case. Please just let this be an orgasm. “I’m—I’m gonna cum inside you. I’ll m-make sure that you’ the next one who gets pregnant.”

“Oh, yes, mama, please cum inside me.” Oswald took his hands from Edward’s belly and starts to stroke his cock. “Ah, mmm, I’ll have your baby!” His hand moves vigorously, spreading pre-cum along the shaft. His heated body trembles as his orgasm draw nearer. He closes his eyes and basks in the wet, slapping sound of their bodies crashing together.   
  
Edward takes a few more pumps, these are harder than the ones before. He back hurts, but he can ride out the pain to get to the climax with his lover. He smirks down at the man’s disheveled state. This is how he wanted to leave this bird— sweaty and whimpering at the end of his thick cock.  
  
“Ah! Ah!” Oswald jacks his cock from hilt to tip. dick pulsing rapidly at the base as his balls stiffen. “Oh, oh Ed!” He groans in ecstasy, gazing up passionately at his beautiful pregnant husband. His skin turns a bright shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with warmth, as he neared the brink of orgasm. When Edward hit his prostate with just the right force he needed, Oswald’s body finally gives in to the pleasure. He cums hard and quick, squirting cum on his hand and Edward’s round stomach. “Oh, Ed!”, he shouts, as his muscles vibrate around the sex toy.

Edward’s fevered breath fills the large room as the toy relentlessly stimulated his clit, and he continued to make lunges within Oswald’s needy hole. His muscles clench tighter around the penetrating bulb as he thrust again and again, increasing the vigor between his hot, wet walls. Pressure coils deep within his heated core, tighter and tighter until he couldn’t stand more. Edward dipped his head back, crying out in bliss as he surrenders to the explosion of bliss between his thighs, drowning the toy with more of his sweet juices. “Oh, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Ed.”

They catch their breath and the room falls silent in the moments after both men have ridden out the waves of their pleasure. It’s a few minutes before either man is able to speak again.

“I need to lay down,” Edward huffed and pulled his cock out of Oswald.

Oswald quickly sat up and carefully removed the toy from Edward’s dripping wet pussy and sits it on the floor. He then stands up and holds Edward’s hands and guides him into the bed. “All of this was a good idea, but are you alright?” He helps Edward sit down on the bed.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“This isn’t worth it if you hurt yourself.”

“I didn’t. I promise.”

“Okay.” Oswald helps lays Edward down on his right side and cover him with the blanket that was folded on the couch earlier. He then lays down behind him, being the big spoon in their cozy spoon drawer. He kisses Edward’s shoulder and neck as he rubs soothing circles over his belly. “I think that cock is your best cock.”

“It really did a number on me. I still have orgasm surging through me.”

“I know. I can still feel you shivering.” Oswald kisses the nape of Ed’s neck. “I have to say another thing about that cock, it did get me pregnant”

Edward laughs, “I love you so much, Oswald.” He puts his hand over Oswald’s which is still rubbing his belly. “I’m so proud to be having this baby with you.”

“I couldn’t think of a better person to be making a family with. I love you too, Ed. You’re the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me.”

They lay close to each other, basking in the eternal love they have for one another— two proud parents of an active daughter in her mother’s womb.

“Oh Oswald,” Edward moans sweetly. “I’m so, so tired.” He could hardly keep his heavy eyelids open.

“Then you should get some rest.”

“I would if this baby ever stopped moving,” he says jokingly.

“I’m sure she will once your body cools down.”

“She better.”

Oswald’s snickers and peppers more kisses on Edward warm flesh. “Well try to get some sleep anyway”

“I will.”

Oswald nibbles on Edward’s ear, pulling it a little before letting it go. “Sleep well, my sweet mama,” he whispers.

Edward smiles, snuggling under the warm blanket. “You too, naughty boy.” He closes his eyes, and with the baby still squirming inside, he quickly falls to sleep.


End file.
